


Bored, Bored, Bored

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Glee
Genre: Boredom, M/M, slight mentions of cuckolding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff gets bored and finds the best way to keep his best friend’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored, Bored, Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallystereksexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallystereksexual/gifts).



> Because I was bored, a new monster of a Niff smut fic was born. Originally posted Apr 9, 2012 to tumblr.com.

Jeff was bored. With all capital letters. He lay sprawled across his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to find something to occupy him. His thoughts immediately turned to his best friend Nick. The two of them did everything together. And by everything, he meant everything. Recently they’d taken to “experimenting” as Nick called it. Some of that physical experimentation would be good for his boredom right about now. Unfortunately, said best friend was studying something boring like history and Jeff had already finished all his homework. There was nothing to watch on TV or online and basically everything was conspiring to make the blond bored. He twitched a toe and entertained the thought of reaching down to scratch his leg from the sheer monotony of not doing anything. Did Jeff mention he was bored?

With an aggravated sigh, he sat up and rubbed across his face. Nick glanced up from his position at his desk for just a moment and then went back to his work without even bothering to ask. That only served to frustrate the blond more. He couldn’t keep his best friend turned lover’s attention for more than two seconds! Jeff wasn’t used to this. He always had Nick’s attention. The two of them were bound at the hip usually. A sudden idea popped into his mind and his face lit up. If he could just get Nick turned on, then he’d have his full attention.

The thing was, Nick was a VERY attentive lover. Jeff shuddered at the memory of that skilled tongue working him over in so many different ways. There was no way that the brunet would be able to ignore Jeff in any sense sexually. As he let the plan form in his mind, his hand dropped down to rub over himself in absentminded strokes.

His imagination seemed to have gotten the better of him, though, and he gasped as his fingers dragged over the head that was now swollen and straining against the zipper of his jeans. Nick’s eyes snapped to look him over, settling on the hand working below his belt.

“Jeff?” The brunet dropped his pencil, but froze halfway between sitting and standing. Jeff smiled over at him and dug the heel of his hand down. The reaction was for him to buck and moan and Nick made up his mind as he made his way over to the bed. Sitting at the foot of it, he watched for a second. “What’s got you so excited?”

Jeff leaned his head back, sighing contentedly and continuing his stroking, knowing the other boy was watching carefully. “I was bored. So I started thinking about things…” He lifted to meet Nick’s eyes with a meaningful look. “Very sexy things.”

The brunet had a glassy eyed look and tilted his head slightly. His hands were gripping at the material over his knees. Jeff internally smirked. The boy could barely keep his hands to himself.

“What kind of sexy things?”

Now he’d let the pin drop. “Things about mouths and hands and asses. And Kurt.”

He watched the eyes focus and confusion fall over his face. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah. God, that creamy skin. He’s… “ He paused, letting his gaze focus on the wall instead of his lover but his attention never leaving Nick. “Delicious.”

There was a flurry of movement he caught in his peripheral vision and then he was lying flat on his back, the pleasantly heavy weight of Nick over him.

“You were imagining Kurt?” His voice was incredulous but quiet. It was a dangerous combination that sent a shiver down Jeff’s spine.

“Yes.”

The older boy glared down at Jeff and gritted his teeth. Apparently, he was rather possessive of his lovers. Or singular since knew they’d both been virgins when they began and Nick had not dared to try anything with anyone else.

Experiment, he said. Means nothing. He’s still straight. Jeff reminded himself, scoffing internally. Right. A straight man that sucks a cock like a pro and loves every second of it.

It was one thing to call yourself straight when you were buried inside a lover. Easy to close your eyes and pretend that it was female and you were just desperate. But there was no denying the feel of a heavy cock in your mouth, nudging its way down your throat and making you moan and throb for more.

“Is that what you like then? Guys with smooth pale skin and willowy limbs and an impeccable fashion sense?”

Jeff smiled up at him and flexed his hands. Nick’s grip on his wrists tightened just the slightest bit.

“I like it but I like what he was doing better.”

Hurt flashed across Nick’s face and Jeff smirked. So gay. God, I think I love this crazy boy even if he is in denial.

“What was he doing?” the brunet’s voice was small, searching.

“He was bent over, showing his pale, pert little ass. Had it all turned up for you.”

Nick frowned, glancing away to think over the statement for a moment before realization dawned and he looked down sharply.

“For me?” 

Jeff nodded and murmured an agreement. “Yeah he was begging for it. Wanted your hard cock filling him up, pounding into that tight little ass.”

The brunet gulped visibly. “You imagined Kurt and me. And it made you that hard?”

Jeff nodded excitedly. “Oh yes. So hard. Can’t you feel me?”

The blond rolled his hips against the brunet’s thigh and watched his eyes roll back at the feeling.

“Fuck, Jeff.”

A smirk played over his lips. “That’s the general idea. Oh and from both ends would be nice.”

His words brought a groan from his lover and their lips finally crushed together. The kiss was deep, and thoroughly greedy, Nick dominating his mouth. Jeff tensed at the onslaught, pretending to struggle just a little. Nick responded by pressing against his wrists and mouth harder. The he moved down, biting at his neck and making the blond arch and moan.

The brunette pulled away long enough to run his tongue around the shell of Jeff’s ear and whisper to him. “Tell me more. What happens next?” His teeth worried the lobe of the blond’s ear, making him shudder as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“You… ah, you make him suck me while you watch.” He shivered lightly, the image forming clearly in his head. The out and proud boy had lips that made him lick his own. Nick growled lightly, nipping at the tendons just under his jaw. “Sorry. Fuck. Okay, you tell him to move away and then you kiss me, wrapping your hand around my cock. I can’t help but moan as you start to pump, your thumb rubbing over my slit like you always do. Fuck.” He bucked his hips up against the others leg again, eyes falling shut as he imagined.

He fell silent for a moment, panting as he rolled up, causing the desired friction. Nick was off of him in seconds, confusing the blond. He sat up immediately, eyes popping open to search for the other as he reached for him. “Nick?”

He had nothing to worry about. The brunette was tugging his tie off, motioning at Jeff to undress also. The taller male didn’t dare disobey the boy straddling his thighs and worked his t-shirt over his head, the puka shell necklace he wore when out of uniform falling back against his chest. He was reaching for his fly when Nick batted his hand away and leaned back down, melding his mouth to his own.

Nick had removed his own shirt when Jeff’s eyes had been covered and now the blonde ran his hands up the other’s bare arms to rub at his shoulders. He idly debated whether he liked when Nick held him down more than when he got to touch but that was a deliberation for another day. He shifted his legs to rub at the other’s crotch, loving the feeling of him hard. Nick pulled away with a gasp, closing his eyes and then looking back down at him.

“More.”

Jeff nodded, licking his lips as he watched Nick move. His lover was standing, undoing his pants with an expectant look on his face.

“Yeah. Um… Kurt moans and you remember he’s there, looking over to see him rubbing himself off. He’s pink and delicate and pretty. You tell him to come close and then you kiss him. God it makes me hard to watch you two, Nick.”

Nick was back on the bed now, his pants and boxers gone as well as socks and shoes. He ran a finger up the bottom of Jeff’s bare foot, making it twitch and smirking at him. “Go on.”

Jeff nodded, eyes falling from creamy chocolate eyes to the long, thick cock he dreamed about. His hand reached down to rub across his own still clothed dick but again, Nick reached up and pushed it away. The warning look he received was enough to make him hold back and he started his fantasy again.

“You hold out a hand to me and pull me up, making him kiss me too while you reach for condoms. This part always gets a little blurry because I’m getting close and I don’t know what would be hotter. I want you to fuck him, but then I want to be spit roasted too. I.. I usually compromise. You fuck him while he fucks me. It’s so good, all panting and sweat and thrusting. Shit. Nick, if you’re going to fuck me, you need to do it fast.”

Nick moved quickly, his cock bobbing as he undid Jeff’s jeans and pulled them down. He took the striped boxer briefs with them and tossed them across the room. Jeff’s cock twitched as Nick admired the leaking member, his fingers tracing the head. Jeff let out a groan when the other brought his fingers up to lick the fluid from them.

“Nick, I’m not kidding. Fuck me before I come all over myself.”

His not-boyfriend rolled his eyes with a fond smile, and leaned over him to dig in the bedside table for a condom. He leaned back, tossing the bottle of lube to the blond and then working on getting the rubber on. Jeff, on the other hand, liberally coated his fingers and dropping the tube between his legs where Nick could reach it. Jeff reached back to quickly prepare himself. He made short work of it, not thinking he could stand a drawn out fingering today.

“Ready, Jeffie?”

Nodding quickly, he reached behind himself and shoved his pillow down under his hips. Nick was shuffling forward, hand pumping slowly over his sheathed cock to cover it in slick. Jeff licked his lips, hands gripping the blanket under him as he lifted his hips. Nick liked this position, up under his legs with his ass resting in his lap. Jeff was particularly fond of it, too, as it pushed the other’s cock deeper inside him.

Lining up, the brunette pushed in slowly, stopping halfway to let Jeff adjust. The taller male reached up, pulling Nick down to kiss him again and incidentally, causing him to slide in deeper. It wrung a gasp from Nick’s throat and Jeff moaned, the sound echoing through the room. He was already close from his little fantasy.

“Fuck, Jeff. So tight every time.” Nick pulled back, lifting Jeff’s ankles out by his head and beginning to thrust slowly. Gradually, he moved faster, hips pistoning in and out. Jeff’s moans grew louder and more frequent, unable to stop himself if he tried. His best friend was dragging across that little bundle of nerves with nearly every pump of his hips and Jeff was a complete wreck.

“Nick, nick. Fuck.” His eyes were closed tight, the name falling from his lips again and again. At a particularly hard thrust, the lithe male arched and whined, his orgasm ripped from him with no warning. He was out of it when Nick came, much to his disappointment, but the sated look on his lover’s face as he came back to himself was pleasant enough. The haze was disappearing fast, leaving the two of them panting when Nick collapsed on top of him. After a moment, the brunette chuckled.

“You really don’t like being ignored, do you?”

Jeff grinned at him, giving a halfhearted shrug. “No. Not when we could be doing much more interesting things.”

Nick raised his head to look at him, his eyes searching. “Do you have any idea how jealous I was?”

Jeff didn’t say a word, the goofy smile falling from his face to leave him more somber.

“All I could think was that no one should ever have you but me. What friend thinks like that?” Jeff stayed silent, listening as the other scoffed at himself and looked away. “I’m not a very good friend, Jeff. I think I’m in love with you.”

The blonde’s eyes widened comically and he swallowed hard. Well that was not what he was expecting from this endeavor but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Nick.... Nick, you idiot. I love you too. I’ve only been in love with you for ages.”

Nick glanced back at him in surprise, brows raising nearly to his hairline. It made Jeff giggle and he closed the short distance to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Stop being stupid and just admit you’re my boyfriend already.”

They shared a look and then burst out laughing, Nick rolling onto his side and facing Jeff. As Jeff caught his breath, he smiled softly at the other who was watching him sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid. I mean… we’ve only been fucking for more than a year.”

They shared another snicker and then Jeff reached out and linked their fingers together.

“Hey.”

Nick squeezed back and snuggled into the pillow. “Hey.”

“I love you.”

Nick yawned, eyes falling shut as he wriggled closer to his now-boyfriend. A sleepy identical reply fell from his lips and warmed Jeff’s heart. Yeah. He wasn’t bored now and he had the feeling he wouldn’t ever be again.


End file.
